you wanna t a n g o ?
by cherrySUNSETx
Summary: even when you're forced into something, do it; you can never guess the consequences · kankuino


-----

**you wanna tango?,  
part one.**

-----

There were a total of thirteen women employed in the Kunoichi branch of Konoha's Black Ops Spy Organization. The unluckiness usually attached to the number didn't affect their work or attitude or anything. In fact, they usually were more proficient in their line of work than most of the other branches. Most of these thirteen women were also employed in another branch; medics, interrogation, research or research and development, tracking, weapons -- the list went on.

"Yamanaka. You're needed in B5. Tsunade-sama needs you immediately. Thank you."

**Yamanaka: **Yamanaka Ino. Twenty three. While a part of Konoha's Kunoichi branch (B5) she is also a new interrogator for Konoha's Interrogation branch (B2), often supervised by the second-best interrogator the Black Ops has to offer; her father. She's been considered a part of the ranks for a few months, and is quickly gaining the respect of all who work with her - she can really get into other's minds and toy around. Of course, she also probably seduces half the men she questions.

From her position in her office, she sighed. Ibiki (**Ibiki:** Morino Ibiki. Thirty, even. Head of B2 and the best interrogator out there.) was supposed to supervise a very important interrogation today, and _she'd_ been asked to do it. That didn't happen very often, so as she rose out of the black office chair, a scowl crossed over her features and she crossed her arms over her torso. Whatever the Boob Woman had to say to her had _better_ be damn important and _not_ and assignment.

**Boob Woman**: Tsunade. Estimated mid-fifties, true age unknown, looks in her early thirties. Head of both Konoha's Kunoichi branch _and_ the Medics branch (B1) - she was also one of the Heads of the entire Organization; a woman to be feared. After all, she's been a part of the Black Ops nearly since it started, and she is the granddaughter of the founder and first Head, and the niece of the second Head. At this time, there are a total of three Heads who act as one - Namikaze Minato, Jiraiya and Tsunade herself. Nickname comes from her overly large chest-area. She's bossy and unlucky, loves Sake and gambling, and is extremely loyal to the Organization.

Grumbling on her way out, Ino slammed the door to her office and crossed her arms over her torso. "Damn woman," she muttered to herself as she left her branch's area of the large building, stepping out into the slightly chilly weather, a scowl on her face and the wind blowing her hair into her face. Her footsteps were light and she walked quickly to where B5 was located, pushing open the door, scowl still present.

She took the first hallway on her left, then the third on her right, and without knocking, pushed open the second door on the right. As she burst in, the busty blonde woman looked up from her paper-covered desk, a cup of Sake in her hand, an empty bottle on the floor. "Took you long enough, Ino," she grumbled, placing the cup on her desk and motioning for the younger to take a seat. She didn't.

"I was -- am -- pissed. This better not be an assignment. Ibiki was going to have me doing something _important_." She explained hotly, tugging her soft green scarf off her neck and running a hand through her hair.

"You complain, Ino. I'll set it up so you can do something important later, or something." She said casually, waving it off, causing Ino's face to darken with anger, "you _do _have an assignment. An _important_ one. And you beat out Tenten _and_ Kurenai for it," she added, before Ino could get a word one, "so, you gonna take it?"

"Well, I'd have a better answer if I knew what it was…" She sighed, trying to still look angry and hide the excitement and pride she felt for being picked over the older two girls. Tenten was only a year older than her, but she was easily the best girl out there for top-secret missions that required spy-work or anything really physical. She also knew every kind of weapon inside and out, and could hit any target (moving or in the dark) one hundred out of one hundred times. Then, Kurenai, she was probably about ten years older than her, and definitely prettier. She took a lot of the assignments that required someone refined, classic, and intelligent.

Taking those ideas in, Ino mentally checked off the types of missions she wasn't here to take on. There would probably no hardcore spying, no real complex technology, and no passing as someone older and traditional.

"You were decided upon because you can dance. We were thinking Tenten, for her physical abilities, but she's more contemporary dance and doesn't have your charm. Kurenai would be a good choice, too, but you're more coy and outgoing. You're naturally seductive, and men look at you. Your target is a man your age, and he's entering some dancing thing in one of the Wind Country's smaller villages. He sent out an invitation for a partner; we answered with a fake name from a cover agency. He accepted, so if you accept -- " Here, Tsunade gave Ino a look that said 'you will', " -- then we'll send you out there tomorrow."

She paused, tapping her fingers on her arms, closing her eyes. This sounded very easy. So easy that she knew there was a catch, and she didn't even have to ask. As soon as she looked up, Tsunade smirked, knowing she'd reeled the young woman in.

"He's dangerous, Ino. He and his brother are the leaders of a secret street gang and his brother has a bit of a reputation. You remember Shukaku?" Ino's eyes opened wide at the mention; that was the cover name for a man who had killed quite a few people between Konohagakure and Sunagakure. He was never caught. "Well, his brother was our main suspect. Never proved. I personally still think it's him, though. And his sister? Promiscuous. Sneaky. Ruthless. She's like a cross between you and Tenten, and I don't want you to tussle with her. And then as for the target himself; he's a ladies man who's nearly as good with a gun as Tenten."

Ino chewed on the inside of her lip as she rolled this over in her mind; Keep close to the target. Don't fall for him. If he pulls a gun, get out, or at least be careful. Don't piss off his siblings. "So, Tsunade… why'd this come through our branch? I' m assuming you want him dead-- you can't just send Kakashi or someone for assassination?"

"No, Ino. We don't him dead quite yet-- his family holds information about an Organization planning to attack our sister country, Kumogakure, and since the war between our country and the target's, his family is unwilling to give up the information we know they have. You need to figure out as much of this as you can, and then we'll devise a plan to remove them, brainwash them, kill them, whatever it is that we need to do."

Ino nodded, still biting her cheek. She'd done a mission like this before, though on a lower risk level, but this one couldn't be that much different, could it? Besides… what did she have to do, really? Dance with him -- win this competition (why the hell was he entering it, anyways?)… become someone close to him… and leave his siblings be. Of course, she had to make it so she wasn't seen as suspicious, but she'd had that kind of training. She could do it. She was positive. And besides, back-up was only a call away if she needed it.

With this thought, she reached up to touch the small diamond stud that was her tracking device, pierced in the top of her right ear. Tsunade saw this and shook her head, causing Ino's eyes to widen considerably. "No?" She asked quietly, and sighed, shaking her head. That made it much more dangerous. If she couldn't have that, she couldn't activate it in an emergency and the Organization wouldn't be alerted of her position. They also wouldn't know where she was. There were only a few assignments with a risk so high that they couldn't use it; protocol was to always have a tracker, but there were exceptions made.

Ino could only think of three, though -- two of which were the assassinations of two high ranking, serial killing, drug dealing, sex offending, what-have-you criminals. The other one she had no insight on, she'd only heard about.

_Fuck_.

Now she realized the exact ranking this assignment would have. It would be classified at _least_ as double S. Most in the Organization weren't even _aware _of the double S rank; they were under the impression it went from E to D to C to B to A to S. Ino knew of this because as her position as an interrogator, she learned of these things easily. It also helped that her father had been a part of one of these SS missions, interrogating the hell out of any suspect they had alongside Ibiki; together, those two were the best out there. And out of the handful of people that knew there was a double S, only about half a dozen would be aware of anything higher than that, and now Ino realized this was her welcome ceremony to that small group of people. Great.

Here, Tsunade laughed, figuring what she was thinking. "Triple S, right? We actually call it R, these days. You know, like how movies are rated R, highest rating. So we have E to A, S, SS and R." The busty blonde smiled down at the smaller blonde, who was closing her eyes and leaning back into her chair, taking deep, even breaths. "Sorry to spring it on you like that, Ino, but Minato, Jiraiya and I all think you're capable of it, and you know you are too.

"So. You wanna tango, Yamanaka?"

-----

**an: **yay! x3 this should be fun.  
but there will be character death. and it'll be actiony, adventurey, romancey.  
whateverrrrr. (x r&r + thanks for reading! : D


End file.
